This invention relates to topical pharmaceutical compositions and their use in the treatment of lesions of the skin and mucous membranes.
The oral and parenteral administration of lithium and in particular lithium salts such as lithium carbonate, has found widespread application in the treatment of manic-depressive psychosis. Lithium treatment has been reported as being particularly effective in the treatment of the manic phase of this illness and also in the prophylaxis of both manic and depressive relapses.
It has been reported (Lieb, N.Eng.J.Med. 301(1979), 942) that the oral administration of lithium salts in the treatment of manic-depressive illness has been accompanied by the remission of recurrent herpes infection in a patient additionally suffering from labial herpes and in a patient also having genital herpes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,625 (issued Feb. 1972 to Sherwin) describes therapeutic compositions containing lithium succinate for treating dermatitis and for producing an antipruritic effect, the compositions thus being suitable for topical application.
Our copending Application Ser. No. 251901 filed Apr. 7, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,243, describes a method for the treatment of the side-effects of lithium treatment in a subject suffering from manic-depressive psychosis and undergoing lithium treatment by orally administering to the subject an effective amount of dihomo-.gamma.-linolenic acid and/or .gamma.-linolenic acid or linoleic acid.